


The Mummy Job

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Leverage, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Ardeth Bay had kids, Egypt resents this fact, Eliot Spencer is the grandson of Rick and Evy O'Connell, Eliot is an O'Connell, Gen, LMAO, Leverage AU, Like friends are supposed to lmao, Nate is gonna lose his MIND when he sees a mummy lmao, One of them is a little shit who drives Eliot crazy, Parker's gonna LOVE it tho, Prompt Fic, The Creature is a constant problem for Eliot's fam, The Medjai, The Mummy AU, the mummy - Freeform, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: “I hate sand, guys,” Hardison said for the fourth damned time in as many minutes. Eliot had been counting. “It’s hell on my equipment.”“Weknow,” Eliot drawled, rolling his eyes even as he continued unpacking Hardison’s precious equipment.





	The Mummy Job

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of a problem with this prompt but, as you can see, it didn't last lmao. Hopefully they're all in character but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"I hate sand, guys," Hardison said for the fourth damned time in as many minutes. Eliot had been counting. "It's hell on my equipment."

"We _know_ ," Eliot drawled, rolling his eyes even as he continued unpacking Hardison's precious equipment.

"I _like_ sand."

Eliot and Hardison both looked at Parker. She frowned. "What?"

Eliot shook his head. "Nothin." Twenty-pounds of crazy.

"Listen up guys!" Nate's voice echoed in the tent they were setting up shop in. In the middle of the desert. "We haven't got much time to get this off the ground!"

They weren't really in the middle of the desert, but anything more than a klik from civilisation might as well have been the middle of nowhere for Hardison. The guy had already complained about how much work he was going to have to do to rearrange satellites for a good connection out here.

_Three. Times._

"Nate! We're in Egypt!" Sophie — voice of reason that she was — exclaimed, following behind Nate as their mastermind wandered into the tent already planning the rest of the con. "Gibson isn't going to disappear tonight! We have _time_. Breathe. Live a little."

Ford wasn't impressed with her plea. Eliot sighed.

"We have less than twenty-four hours before Gibson is selling that diamond he killed innocent people for." Nate bit out, staring at Sophie with that look he got whenever he was trying to emphasise the whole 'do-gooder' thing they had going on. "If we're not ready than Shanier's widow gets nothing and the man who killed her husband walks away with ten-million-dollars."

Eliot placed the case containing some of Hardison's more sensitive equipment down with a silent sigh. Ford was right, obviously, but still.

The guy needed to lighten up a little.

"Why are we camped outside of the city anyway?" Parker asked, missing the tension in the tent entirely and causing everyone to instinctively relax in her unique way of failing to read the room.

It was pleasantly surprising every time she derailed the tension with an honest question like that.

"Because _someone—_ " Nate shot a look at Sophie "—is known in every high end hotel in Cairo and renting rooms in one of the less high end ones isn't possible thanks to _him_."

Okay, so Eliot might have a bit of history with Cairo.

And the _rest_ of Egypt too.

"Yeah man, why are you known by so many rug sellers in this place?" Hardison asked, looking up from his precious laptop he'd been all but clinging to the entire time. "Like, how many of them have you beaten up for them to know your face and name no matter what?"

Eliot shrugged. "Not that many," he answered vaguely, busying himself with unpacking the equipment from Hardison's cases of tech.

"Maybe they hold a grudge here for like, a _really_ long time?" Parker jumped up on one of the fold-out tables they had set up, her legs swinging over the side in such a childish gesture that Eliot paused to watch her. "Cairo museum still remembers me."

"That's because you stole a priceless artefact without tripping their alarms _four times_." Hardison pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Parker beamed.

"Listen, it's late, it's going to be dark soon. And I don't know about any of you, but I'm still feeling tired from our flight from Athens." Sophie sidled up to stand beside Nate, closer than normal. It got the guy to look at her and focus on her so Eliot figured, whatever, let her try and butter him up with her charms.

Ford was more than a match for Sophie Devereaux.

"Okay fine." Nate finally sighed in defeat. "We get some rest tonight, but tomorrow we hit the ground running," he said, looking around the tent at them all and everyone nodded in agreement. "Right."

Of course, to get some rest meant setting everything up before they crawled into their sleeping bags. A job that was, unsurprisingly, Eliot's. He was quicker at it than the rest of them anyway. For several reasons.

None of which he'd ever tell his team.

Ever.

 

* * *

 

"Eliot! My friend!"

Eliot sighed. He _really_ needed to stop doing that; saying he'd never do something because he always, always ended up doing it. It was like he was asking the universe to contradict him every time.

"Friends of yours?" Ford gave Eliot his best I'm-not-impressed-with-this look.

Eliot smiled. Sort of. It was more of a grimace. An awkward one.

"Of a sort," he muttered, glancing at the Leverage team and then at the group of six black-robed figures sat on horses that had appeared at their tent in the dawn light.

"Long time no see, Penre." Eliot gave the group of riders an awkward wave, shaking his head a little to move his hair out of his face.

Penre Bay gave Eliot a knowing grin.

"Last I heard of an O'Connell in Egypt, my grandfather asked why Allah hadn't let him die before another disaster plagued us!" Penre laughed at the murderous look Eliot threw him. "Come friend! Have you not missed me?"

"O'Connell?" Hardison cut in, before Eliot could tell Penre how much he hadn't missed him. "I thought your real name was Spencer?"

Eliot looked at the hacker. "Spencer is my mothers maiden name." He shrugged. "Less problems that way."

"Less prob— dude! You're an O'Connell!" Hardison did a double-take, waving a hand at Eliot. "You're treasure hunter _royalty_ my man!"

Penre laughed.

Damn but Hardison didn't even know the half of it. Royalty. Literally.

Even through reincarnation it counted.

"I suppose they did not know of your family, my friend?" Penre asked innocently and Eliot glared at the Medjai.

"Ya think."

"Ah, my apologies," he said, not looking at all apologetic. If anything, Penre's smile grew. "But I believe your people may need our assistance."

Eliot groaned. "Now what?"

Penre's smile dropped and he became serious. "The creature," he said gravely, "the man you are after is attempting to wake it."

"Fuck."

Penre nodded. "My sentiments also, my friend."

Eliot shook his head. "I'm gonna need some guns."

"Guns? You?" Ford looked at Eliot, frowning in confusion and annoyance at everything. The mastermind always did hate not being in control. "You _hate_ guns and what— what is this about some— some _creature_? Eliot explain."

"Aw man," Eliot shook his head again, "you're not gonna believe a word of what I say until you see it for yourselves."

And maybe not even then, he thought.

Every time he came to Egypt, every damned time, something always happened. His grandfather and grandmother had definitely left a long shadow of chaos in this country. It was like the sands remembered Carnahan and O'Connell blood and pitched a damned fit any time one of them dared step foot in Egypt.

Eliot sighed again. Maybe it did.

"I really wish we hadn't taken this job," he muttered to himself as the Medjai climbed out of their saddles and joined the Leverage team in the tent to talk strategy.

Ford definitely wasn't pleased about the added variables — heck, neither was Eliot! — but the ex-insurance investigator took it with more grace than he would have a year ago. Thankfully.

Still, that didn't mean their case would end well. Idiots were a never-ending supply and all it took was one fool with just enough knowledge to bring hell on earth; _again_.

Just once Eliot would like to visit Egypt without his family history causing problems.

Keep dreaming Eliot, he thought, keep on dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot is so much fun to write omg. I love it.


End file.
